3 loves 3 stories
by chantaechul
Summary: Sichul, baekyeol, 2min minho taemin stories warning: genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

3 LOVES 3 STORIES

Pairing :: sichul, 2min, baekyeol

Rating :: NC 21

Genre :: Romance

WARNING: GENDERSWITCH

*Taemin POV*

Ia terkulai lemas di kasurnya, memandang keluar jendela melihat salju yang berjatuhan di awal musim dingin ini.

Kupandangi muka pucat, bibir bewarna pink dan tubuh yang sudah tidak sekuat yeoja seumurannya. Bibirnya tidak lagi semerah cherry dan tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat untuk menjalankan profesinya dulu.

Dia adalah eonniku yang bernama Kim Heenim.

Kecelakaan itu menghancurkan segala talenta dan kelebihan yang ia miliki.

Ia.. yang dulu seorang model dan penyanyi yang sangat cantik dengan kulit seputih susu, bibir semerah cherry dan rambut coklat tua dan tak kalah suara yang merdu.. sempat menjadi artist yang dielu-elu kan masyarakat korea selatan, dan menjadi idola bagi namja-namja di kampusnya.

Kebakaran yang terjadi di gedung tempat ia konser 3 tahun lalu, telah membuat ia kehilangan kaki kirinya.. dan sedikit menyisakan luka bakar permanen di ujung dagunya. Namun terlihat kontras karena warna kulit wajahnya yang terang dan mulus.

Tetapi eonni selalu percaya bahwa walau fisiknya tidak sempurna seperti dulu ia tetap bisa berkarya di bidang musik seperti sedia kala.

Walau menjadi model sudah tidak mungkin, tetapi ya.. menjadi penyanyi masih bisa lagipula eonni masih lumayan muda dengan usia 27 tahun. Wajahnya pun masih cantik.

Hanya saja hal tersebut belum tercapai sekarang,

"Siang eonnie, sedang apa dan kenapa mukamu muram begitu?", sapa sekaligus tanyaku saat aku masuk kamarnya.

"Ahh taeminnie, aku sedang memikirkan ide untuk membuat lagu baru lagi. Laguku yang kubuat sebelumnya tidak diterima oleh Kpop Entertainment." Jelasnya

"Yah aku rasa mereka tidak mengerti selera musik, menurutku lagu yang kemarin sangat bagus kok... Mau ku bantu untuk membuat lagu yang baru? Yah biarpun aku tidak berpengalaman dimusik tetapi aku sedikit-sedikit bisa mengarang nada".

"Boleh saja..yasudah sekarang kau ganti baju seragammu dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang di meja, semoga kau suka chicken soup buatanku"

"Baiklah, tentu saja aku memang selalu suka dengan segala macam soup yang eonni buat!" . Lalu aku bergegas mengganti seragamku dengan kaos dan celana pendek, segera aku ke ruang makan untuk makan soup buatan eonniku, sangat cocok untuk udara dingin seperti ini.

Setelah makan aku ke kamar heenim-eonni untuk membantunya membuat lagu baru

*end taemin pov*

Heenim dan Taemin adalah kakak-beradik yang berbeda usia 10 tahun. Fisik mereka yang mirip dengan warna kulit mereka yang hampir sama hanya saja taemin lebih kekuningan, rambut taemin lebih hitam. Mereka berdua mempunyai wajah yang mempesona dan fisik yang hampir sempurna pastinya sebelum heenim kecelakaan, heenim memang lebih cantik dan dewasa sedangkan taemin lebih cantik yang lucu didominasikan muka polos.

Namun walau beda usia yang lumayan jauh mereka tetap dekat dan lebih terlihat seperti teman, karena selama setahun ini mereka tinggal hanya berdua di apartmennya.

Umma mereka sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu.. karena mengidap penyakit lupus, sedangkan Appa mereka seorang salest yang sibuk dan sering keluar negeri untuk menjual produk dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Hidup mereka tidak kaya tetapi tidak terlalu miskin, namun belakangan ini mereka sedikit mengalami krisis uang karena tabungan heenim sisa dia dulu menjadi artist telah menipis untuk kehidupan sehari-hari, sedangkan appanya tak kunjung mengirim uang dari luar negeri.

Heenim berusaha menjual lagu-lagu karanganya ke perusahaan entertainment tetapi belum ada yang diterima, sebenarnya ia juga ingin memulai karirnya lagi dimusik tetapi belum ada kesempatan yang datang padanya sampai saat ini.

"Eonni aku berangkat sekolah ya, sampai nanti siang" kata taemin

"Iya hati-hati, kalau kau pulang telat jangan lupa mengabari lebih dulu"

"Iya eonni dadah.." pamit taemin pada eonni nya itu dan segera meninggalkan apartment tersebut. Heenim melambaikan tanganya didepan pintu kamar apartmentnya.

Jarak sekolah Taemin dengan apartmentnya sangat dekat, karena itu cukup berjalan kaki selama 15menit ia sudah sampai di sekolah.

Taemin adalah siswi kelas 12 Guardian High School yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah, yang sampai saat ini ia belum tau akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana.

Sesampainya di sekolah ia langsung masuk kelas dan melihat sahabatnya yaitu Park Chanyeol, yeoja bertubuh tinggi langsing berambut kemerahan sebahu dan perawakan tomboy sedang tidur dengan kepala diatas meja.

*BRAK*

"BANGUN, SLEEPING UGLY YEOLIE! DASAR PEMALAS SUDAH MAU UJIAN MASIH SAJA KAU PELIHARA HOBBI MU ITU" teriak taemin dekat kuping chanyeol

"ughh.. taeminnie ini belum bel, lagipula tadi aku datang kepagian padahal tadi malam aku tidur jam 00.00" keluhnya sambil mengerjapkan matanya berusaha melihat sosok taemin.

Sahabatnya itu memang sangat beda 180 derajat dengan taemin. Chanyeol yang pemalas, moody, emosian, suka berbuat seenak jidat dan mempunyai nilai akademik yang biasa saja..

Sedangkan taemin yang bijaksana, pintar dan rajin yang terkadang mengajari chanyeol pelajaran dan menasihati segala kelakuan buruk chanyeol, sudah seperti sosok psikolog bagi chanyeol.

Taemin pun selalu menduduki ranking pertama di kelasnya, sifatnya yang dewasa lembut bijaksana ramah dan fisik yang diatas rata-rata membuat banyak namja-namja di sekolahnya menginkan nya dan berusaha mendekatinya

Tetapi belum ada yang ia terima, karena memang taemin belum pernah jatuh cinta atau tertarik dengan namja yang menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Chanyeol malang... hanya menjadi post surat untuk surat cinta yang ditujukan pada taemin. Kehidupan cinta nya juga buram, chanyeol hanya pernah menyukai namja yang dulu kakak kelasnya tetapi dia tidak serius suka karena setelah namja itu lulus ia tidak pernah mengingatnya lagi bahkan ia belum sempat kenal namja tersebut.

Sebenarnya chanyeol tidak terlalu buruk, wajahnya lumayan manis tubuhnya tinggi dan walaupun cepat marah dia sebenarnya baik dan perhatian. Namun namja-namja sekolahnya mungkin sudah takut duluan dengan sifatnya atau ilfeel dengan kelakuanya yang 100% merusak image.

Ia terlihat seperti sosok bodyguard pada taemin, karena ia selalu melindungi taemin dari gangguan namja brengsek yang menggoda taemin dan sifatnya yang sangat berani melengkapi kekurangan taemin.. yaitu taemin kurang berani cenderung penakut.

Maka perbedaan sifat dan kekurangan mereka saling melengkapi hingga persahabatan mereka sangat erat.

"Bentar lagi bel, lebih baik kau cuci mukamu yang kusut itu." Tukas taemin

Chanyeol pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke toilet.

Taemin lalu menaruh tasnya di loker meja samping chanyeol, kebetulan mereka teman sebangku.

Ia menoleh ke luar jendela, terlihat sosok kumpulan namja yang satu angkatan dengannya itu. Mereka adalah namja yang kaya dan dikagumi oleh anak-anak di sekolahnya serta populer.

Mereka terdiri dari Sehun ketua angkatan, Minho yang ia tahu adalah penyanyi remaja pop korea, Baekhyun putra pemilik sekolahnya yang memilki perawakan imut dan terpendek dari anggota populer tersebut, Kai namja termuda di grup tersebut yang beberapa temannya bilang sedikit mirip dengan dirinya (taemin), dan terakhir Kyungsoo yang paling ramah diantara mereka berlima dan paling sederhana.

Taemin belum pernah berbicara pada mereka berlima karena memang tidak sekelas.. bukan itu saja mereka juga termasuk sombong dan hanya bicara pada orang-orang tertentu.

Pernah sekali Kyungsoo memberinya selamat karena ia mewakili sekolahnya olimpiade matematika dan mendapat medali emas, hanya itu.

Lagipula mereka hanya memandang yeoja-yeoja angkatan yang populer, kaya atau yang mempunyai gelar tertentu, bukan seperti taemin yang biarpun cantik dan pintar tapi tak terlalu bergaul dan mengikuti kegiatan di angkatanya sama juga seperti chanyeol.

Taemin dan Chanyeol pun tidak pernah melirik grup populer tersebut tidak seperti yeoja-yeoja sekelasnya.

Setelah selesai mencuci muka chanyeol bergegas ke kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi... karena ia tergesa-gesa tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa minuman dan membuat minuman tersebut tumpah ke baju orang tersebut, sedangkan ia sendiri tersungkur ke lantai dan bokong nya menghantam lantai

"Aww..appo" ringisnya kesakitan memegangi bokongnya yang sakit.

"HEI YEOJA PABBO! KALAU JALAN GUNAKAN MATAMU UNTUK MELIHAT BUKAN RAMBUT MERAHMU YANG JELEK ITU!"

Kata seseorang yang ditabrak chanyeol

"maaf... baekhyun? Aku tidak sengaja lagipula sudah bel aku takut telat tapi.. APA KAU BILANG RAMBUT MERAH JELEK? BOKONGKU JUGA SAKIT PENDEK DAN AKU SUDAH BILANG TIDAK SENGAJA DAN MAAF" bentak chanyeol.

"HEH SUDAH SALAH MASIH BERANI MEMBENTAKU? DAN APA KATAMU.. "PENDEK"? ITU BADAN KAU YANG TIDAK NORMAL TERLALU TINGGI DAN LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SERAGAMKU!" orang itu baekhyun tidak mau kalah apalagi seragamnya kini basah terkena air yang ia bawa tadi.

"SANTAI KERDIL! Aku bisa membelikanmu seragam baru di koperasi sekolah nanti" balas chanyeol

"HAH KOPERASI? KAU KIRA SERAGAMKU SAMA SEPERTI PUNYAMU HAH? AKU BUAT KHUSUS DI DESIGNERKU DENGAN BAHAN YANG SENYAMAN MUNGKIN TIDAK GATAL SEPERTI BAHAN SERAGAM DI SEKOLAH INI DAN UANG SAKUMU PUN TAKKAN BISA MEMBELI BAHAN TERSEBUT PABBO!"

"HEI JANGAN MENGHINA! LAGIPULA KALAU KAU KAYA TAK PERLU REPOT-REPOT KAN MEMINTAKU MENGGANTI SERAGAMMU KAU BAHKAN BISA BELI 100 BIJI CIH!" sinis chanyeol

Taemin yang sedang di dalam kelas pun akhirnya ikut keluar bersama murid-murid lain yang menonton kejadian tersebut dan mendapati ternyata itu ulah sahabatnya... sedangkan teman-teman baekhyun hanya menonton tenang bahkan Sehun dan Minho sudah balik ke kelasnya.

Pertengkaran mereka memang menarik perhatian karena berisik sekali dan terjadi di koridor depan kelas Taemin.

"ITU NAMANYA KAU TAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! ENAK SAJA KU MAAFKAN BEGITU SAJA BARU KALI INI ADA YEOJA YANG BERANI MEMBENTAKU DAN URUSANMU DENGANKU TAKKAN SELESAI BEGITU SAJA" kata baekhyun... dan ternyata pertengkaran mereka karena masalah sepele itu tak kunjung selesai padahal seragam baekhyun hanya terkena air soda bagian atasnya saja.

"Ada apa ini? Sudah kalian semua masuk kelas sudah mulai pelajaran.. " Lee Dungso songsaenim membubarkan kerumunan itu

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun! apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa kalian ribut sekali!"

"Dia menumpahkan minuman ini ke seragamku!" jelas baekhyun

"Tetapi aku tidak sengaja melakukanya!" chanyeol membela diri

"CUKUP! Itu hanya masalah kecil, kau baekhyun bisa mengganti seragammu di koperasi dan chanyeol bisa membelikan yang baru selesai kan?" lerai songsaenim

"Tapi bahan disana gatal aku tidak tahan!" kata baekhyun

"Ini hanya smenetara, lagipula besok kau bisa pakai seragammu lagi atau kalau kau tak mau bisa pakai saja seragam basah itu atau minta pesuruhmu mengantar seragammu yang lain dirumah... sudah ini hanya masalah sepele dan kalian harus segera masuk kelas"

Songsaenim meninggalkan mereka berdua

"awas kau park chanyeol mulai sekarang hidupmu takkan tenang" ancam baekhyun dan meninggalkan yeoja itu di koridor.

Segera ia telfon pesuruhnya untuk mengantar seragam ke sekolahnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sinis dan segera masuk kelas karena ia mungkin sudah telat 15menit pelajaran pertama.

"Sialan yeoja jakung itu! "

"Memang dia pikir dia siapa, mana ada yeoja di sekolah ini yang berani denganku.. apa dia murid ansos sehingga tidak tahu kalau aku pemilik sekolah ini?.. ah apapun itu dia tetap akan kuberi pelajaran hingga dia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya" gumam baekhyun dalam pikiran dan hatinya.

Setelah kiriman seragamnya datang ia bergegas mengganti pakaianya yang basah, dan langsung masuk kelas.

Mungkin dia sudah ketinggalan satu jam pelajaran sendiri karena menunggu seragamnya sampai disekolah.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas

"Kulihat tadi kau bertengkar dengan baekhyun, sebenarnya ada masalah apa?" tanya taemin.

"itu waktu aku habis dari toilet aku jalan buru-buru karena sudah bel.. eh tidak sengaja aku menabrak dia dan dia sedang bawa minuman jadi tumpah ke seragamnya" jelas chanyeol

"ohh begitu.. seperti hal besar saja, kudengar juga kalian saling mengejek"

"memang, aku marah sewaktu dia bilang rambut merah jelekku dan bilang aku pabbo jadi, jadi kubalas saja karena dia lebih pendek kubilang kerdil" chanyeol menceritakan tanpa rasa bersalah malah santai

"astaga.. kau itu terkadang terlewat berani atau nekat, memang kau tak tahu kalau baekhyun itu anak pemilik sekolah ini lagipula asalnya kan kau yang salah seharusnya tak usah kau terlalu emosi yeol" taemin menasehati

"aku sudah minta maaf... hmm tidak aku memang tau kalau putra pemilik sekolah juga disini tapi aku tak tahu kalau dia.. biarkan saja aku tak takut dan tak peduli huh"

"dasar kau.. semoga kau tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah"

Lalu mereka berdua pergi ke kantin.

Dikantin mereka membeli black tea latte kesukaan mereka dan mencari tempat duduk, lumayan susah karena kantin sedang ramai

Dilain arah ternyata baekhyun cs juga masuk kantin dan salah satu dari mereka melihan keberadaan chanyeol.. juga taemin tetapi mereka belum kenal.

"Lihat yun! Bukannya itu yeoja tadi pagi yang bertengkar denganmu" kata Kai

"Oh si rambut merah itu iya itu dia! Apa sekarang saja kuberi dia pelajaran?" baekhyun emosi melihat sosok chanyeol

"hah kau masih dendam denganya? Sudahlah itu juga masalah kecil, tidak mau kan kau dibilang seperti anak kecil lupakanlah" sahut sehun menasehati

"Tapi dia berani denganku apa dia tidak tahu aku siapa hah!"

"Ya memang tidak semua murid tahu lah tentang kau, lagipula bukan levelmu meladeni yeoja seperti dia" sahut kyungsoo

"Nah justru karena dia tidak tahu siapa aku maka dia akan kukasih tahu sekaligus kuberi sebuah 'teguran".

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis dan segera mendatangi chanyeol yang sedang duduk sambil minum bersama taemin.

Diikuti kai dan kyungsoo, sedangkan minho dan sehun memilih tidak ikut campur dan pergi dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Hai yeoja jakung yang pabbo.. akhirnya kita ketemu lagi" sapa sinis baekhyun

Taemin disebelahnya menunduk sedikit takut

"Oh kau namja kerdil yang cerewet.. nampaknya seragammu sudah kering ya." Jawab chanyeol santai

"Asal kau tahu bodoh, namaku byun baek khyun anak pemilik sekolah ini dan ku peringatkan agar kau tidak lancang denganku kalau masih mau hidup tenang.. oh ya seragammku sudah kuganti ya.. seperti katamu aku bahkan mampu beli 100 biji" baekhyun menjelaskan dengan nada sombong

"Oh..siapa peduli lagipula urusan kita sudah selesai kan?.. lebih baik kau pergi"

"Kata siapa selesai? Kau belum bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu, dan jika kau tak mau biar aku yang buat kau bertanggung jawab hem.." baekhyun tersenyum sinis dan mendekati chanyeol

"m..maksud mu? Apa maumu?" chanyeol kebingungan

Dan tiba-tiba... BYUR..

Ternyata Baekhyun menyiram Chanyeol dengan tea latte milik taemin yang ada diatas meja.

Baekhyun tertawa puas, Kai ikut tertawa sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bingung memandangi aksi Baekhyun.

"YAA! APA KAU TIDAK PUAS MENGGANGGUKU HAH? AKU SUDAH MINTA MAAF DAN SUDAH MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB DAN KAU SENDIRI YANG TAK MAU KUBELIKAN SERAGAM BARU.. DASAR BACON" Chanyeol membersihkan matanya yang kemasukan tea dan langsung berdiri membentak Baekhyun didepan mukanya.

Kini semua badannya lengket karena gula dan susu di tea latte tersebut

"Sampai jumpa yeoja galak..HAHAHA"

baekhyun masih tertawa dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan chanyeol diikuti kyungsoo dan kai.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membuat namja itu berhadapan dengannya. Baekhyun sedikit kaget

"BYUUR" Chanyeol ternyata juga menyiram Baekhyun dengan tea latte miliknya dan kini mereka berdua sama-sama lengket dan kotor

"HAHAHAHA.." Tawa chanyeol menggelegar

"SIALAN KAU YEOJA BRENGSEK RASAKAN INI!" Baekhyun mengangkat tanganya yang akan menampar chanyeol tiba-tiba ditahan oleh kyungsoo

"Jangan! apa kau tidak malu menampar yeoja?" Kyungsoo mencegah aksi itu

"Tapi lihat apa yang dia lakukan pada seragamku LAGI!"

"Sudah seragammu aku yang urus, ayo kita pergi tidak ada gunanya meladeni yeoja seperti dia" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dan segera pergi bersama dua temanya itu

Sedangkan taemin daritadi hanya menunduk takut. Segerombolan murid hanya bengong menonton aksi pertengkaran baekyeol dan tidak berani berkomentar apa-apa.

Setelah itu bel berbunyi dan kerumunan itu meninggalkan kantin dam masuk kelas

"Ayo taeminnie, temani aku beli baju di koperasi dan ganti" ajak chanyeol

Taemin hanya menggaguk dan pergi mengikuti chanyeol

"Kau terlalu berani chanyeol, apa kau tidak tau akibatnya setelah itu" taemin duduk di kursi depan washtafel toilet sambil duduk lesu.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan taemin, tenang saja aku pasti baik-baik saja" Kata chanyeol santai.

Ia baru membilas tubuhnya di shower toilet dan mengganti baju seragamnya.

"Mari kita ke kelas, ayo senyum dong jangan lemas begitu" hibur chanyeol dan menggandeng tangan taemin ke kelas.

Akhirnya mereka kembali mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa

'KRINGG..."

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Taemin Chanyeol segera memberesi buku-buku mereka dan bergegas meninggalkan kelas.

Dijalan tiba-tiba Kai dan Kyungsoo menjegat mereka berdua

"HAI.. chanyeol" sapa Kyungsoo

"Hmm mau apa kau.. tumben.." chanyeol belum selesai bicara sudah dipotong oleh Kai

"Kami ada perlu dengan teman mu hmm.. namanya Taemin ya?" Kai tersenyum ke arah taemin sedangkan taemin hanya membungguk memberi salam dengan muka bingung

"Ada perlu apa?" Chanyeol bertanya

"Ada deh... ayo taemin ikut kami tidak usah takut.. ngomong2 ternyata benar kalau wajahmu sedikit mirip denganku ya" Seraya Kai menarik tangan Taemin ikut denganya dan Kyungsoo

Chanyeol yang khawatir ingin membuntuti mereka tiba-tiba sebuah tangan sudah membekap mulutnya dari belakang dan beberapa detik kemudian tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sebenarnya ada urusan apa sih kalian denganku?" Taemin bingung sewaktu dia sudah dibawa ke area parkir sekolah, Kyungsoo maupun Kai hanya diam saja.

"Hmm tidak jadi, kau.. silahkan pulang saja" Kata kyungsoo

"Lalu chanyeol?" tanya taemin

"Sudah dia baik-baik saja kok" Jelas Kai

Taemin memutuskan pulang saja walaupun ia sedikit khawatir dengan chanyeol tetapi rasa takutnya lebih besar daripada kekhawatiranya, ia juga tidak mau membuat eonninya menunggu terlalu lama dirumah.

Sesampainya di apartment ia memencet bel dan langsung disambut oleh eonninya tercinta.

Siang ini eonninya terlihat sangat ceria dan langsung menarik tanganya ke meja makan, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan...sebuah kabar gembira

"Ada apa eonni kau terlihat sangat bahagia?" tanya taemin yang juga ikut tersenyum

"Kau tau... tadi siang kukirim lagu yang ku buat bersamamu dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama lagu itu DITERIMA OLEH CHOI MUSIK ENTERTAINMENT!" Heenim sedikit menjerit kesenengan.

"WAH BENARKAH! SELAMAT EONNI!" Taemin tak kalah kaget dan senang

"Makasih minnie.. besok aku akan kesana untuk membahas tentang laguku, katanya akan dinyanyikan oleh pelantun kpop muda yang sedang naik daun"

"wow sungguh hebat! Aku tak sabar melihat siapa yang akan membawakan lagumu itu"

Akhirnya impian kim heenim mulai akan terjuwud

*SEMENTARA ITU*

Sementara itu chanyeol akhirnya sadar dan mendapati dirinya terikat di sebuah kamar.. ia samar-samar ingat apa yang terjadi tadi

"TOLONGG! SIAPAPUN" teriak chanyeol dan meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari tali yang mengikatnya itu

Ceklek... tiba-tiba pintu gudang terbuka, ada orang yang masuk

"Siapa itu? Kumohon tolong aku.. aku ada disini di dekat..."

Ucapan chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti ketika tahu siapa yang masuk

"BRENGSEK TERNYATA KAU MANUSIA KERDIL DALANG DARI SEMUA INI! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TERUS MENYIKSAKU HAH! DASAR PENGECUT BERANINYA HANYA DENGAN SEORANG YEOJA" chanyeol membentak orang itu yang ternyata adalah baekhyun sambil berusaha melepas ikatan tali di tangan dan kakinya.

"Kau masih terus berani denganku... akan kulepaskan jika kau mau membayar kesalahanmu selama ini" baekhyun tersenyum licik

"lagipula apa salahku bukanya aku sudah minta maaf? Dan dengan apa aku harus membayar?"

"Menjadi kacungku selama sebulan" jawab baekhyun sinis

"APA? TIDAK AKAN AKU TAK SUDI JADI BAWAHAN NAMJA BRENGSEK SEPERTIMU!"

"Kalau kau tak mau ya sudah... biar aku yang menghukummu"

Baekhyun lalu mendekat ke chanyeol dan tersenyum nakal...ia tarik dagu yeoja itu dan ia pandang lekat-lekat

Chanyeol berusaha menundukkan kepalanya

"Ternyata aku baru sadar... kau sangatlah manis yeollie, sayang kau tidak punya etika" baekhyun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah chanyeol

"Ma..mau apa kau?" chanyeol gemetaram

"Mau kah kau habiskan malam ini denganku?" baekhyun lalu memulai aksi pertamanya

"TOLONGGGG!" Chanyeol menjerit tetapi berhenti ketika baekhyun sudah mencium bibirnya dengan ganas

Baekhyun menggigit bibir chanyeol sampai berdarah dan memaksa ia membuka mulutnya dan mulai memasukan salivanya ke dalam mulut chanyeol

Sedangkan chanyeol tidak berdaya tubuhnya lemas dan ia hanya pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan baekhyun

"Hmmff.. bibirmu manis yeollie hmm.. sekarang aku sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai ke intinya" Baekhyun lalu memegang dada chanyeol

"Kumohon jangan...aku mau jadi kacungmu" lirih chanyeol

"Sudah terlambat.. aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan tubuhmu lihat bentuk dadamu bagus sekali" baekhyun mulai meraba tubuh chanyeol

Sekarang chanyeol hanya menangis dalam hati ia sudah kehabisan tenaga air matanya jatuh..

"Ohh jangan menangis cantik..nikmati saja sentuhanku"

Baekhyun lalu mulai menciumi leher chanyeol dan membuat tanda keunguan disana.. Lalu ia mulai membuka kancing seragam chanyeol dan menciumi dadanya yang hanya dibalut oleh pakaian dalam.. sekarang ia mulai mencopoti seluruh pakaian atas chanyeol dan membiarkan ia setengah telanjang

"Wow lihat.. tubuhmu benar-benar membangkitkan nafsuku baru pertama kali kulihat ada yeoja mempunyai tubuh tanpa lemak sepertimu sungguh indah!"

Baekhyun mulai melepas bajunya dan akhirnya bawahnya.. lalu ia mengangkat chanyeol ke tempat tidur dan menelanjanginya juga

Kini mereka berdua benar-benar tanpa sehelai bahan sama sekali, dengan keadaan tangan dan kaki chanyeol terikat.. mereka hal yang terlarang

TBC

maaf saya author baru belum pengalaman buat ff, ntar di part selanjutnya agak ber NC ya :p


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***kegiatan pukul 8 pagi***

Hari ini hari Minggu, Guardian High School libur dan beberapa muridnya pergi ke gereja..seperti seorang siswanya bernama Choi Minho. Yah sebenarnya ia malas juga kalau bukan paksaan paman-nya Choi Siwon, direktur Choi music entertainment yang berusia 32 tahun berperawakan tinggi berbadan atletis dan tampan pastinya.

"Ayolah cepat sedikit jalanya, semakin kita selesai dengan gereja semakin cepat kita ke studio", kata Siwon kepada keponakanya.

"Ne ahjussi!", Jawab Minho yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan ekspresi malas sambil membawa headset yang melingkar di lehernya

"Hari ini mungkin kita hanya mengikuti setengah acara gereja karena kita ada janji di studio jam 10 nanti dengan seorang composer musik baru" kata Siwon kepada Minho

"Lagu untuk siapa memang?", Tanya Minho

"Jelas untukmu.. kau sudah harus mengeluarkan hits solo lagi para flamers sudah menunggu dan aku sudah baca lagu baru itu, isinya sangat cocok kalau kau yang menyanyikan, nadanya juga pas untuk para remaja", jelas Siwon

Haish…Minho memang senang tidak mengikuti acara gereja sepenuhnya tetapi habis itu? Ia mesti latihan lagu baru lagi padahal 6 bulan yang lalu ia baru mengeluarkan album solonya, ia kini mesti latihan habis itu..rekaman lagi! sangat melelahkan padahal ia berniat mengeluarkan lagu baru tahun depan.

"Ayo cepat masuk!", Siwon dan minho sudah berada di depan pintu Gereja dan segera memasukinya

"Taemin cepat bangun aku ada janji dengan direktur Choi Entertainment 2 jam lagi!", Heenim mengguncang2kan badan taemin di tempat tidur agar cepat bangun

"Hoam...iya sebentar lagi eonni aku mandi tunggu saja di meja makan" taemin mengerjap2kan matanya yang masih belum focus

"Yasudah cepat ya! Sebentar lagi aku berangkat" Heenim segera keluar dari kamar taemin

Taemin bergegas bangun dan ke kamar mandi setelah itu ke meja makan

*di meja makan*

"Eonni mau aku antar kesana?" taemin sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan heenim yang belum terlalu bisa berjalan lancar dengan kaki palsu

"Tidak usah tetapi kalau mau cukup antar aku ke halte saja, tetapi nanti kalau aku pulang larut akan kukabari agar kau bisa menjemput ku ne.." jelas heenim sambil menghabisi rotinya

"Biarpun tidak larut tak apa-apa, aku yang menjemput eonni nanti kabari saja ya" jawab taemin

"ok…OMO! Sudah jam setengah 9 ayo cepat habisi sarapanmu kita harus ke halte sekarang" Heenim segera meneguk air putih mengambil tasnya di kamar dan bergegas mengambil kunci apartment

Lalu mereka pun bergegas ke halte

Setelah Bus datang heenim segera naik, diikuti lambaian tangan Taemin

"Sampai nanti eonni…hati2 ya"

Bus pun melaju meninggalkan halte dan taemin yang berdiri di depannya

Baekyeol's side

"eughhhh…" seorang yeoja jakung mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat matahari sudah sangat terang, ia mencoba bergerak tetapi..

"Awww…" rintihnya..ia merasa sangat sakit dibagian bawahnya.. setelah sedikit sadar ia menyadari dirinya telanjang bulat di sebuah kamar dan ia melihat sebuah sosok di sampingnya masih tertidur membelakanginya

Karena teriakan barusan sosok tersebut bangun dan menampakan wajahnya, membuat yeoja tersebut kaget dan naik pitam. Kembali ia mengingat kejadian kemarin sore yang berlangsung sampai malam sampai ia tidak kuat dan akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri

"BAJINGAN KAU! AKAN KU LAPORKAN KEPADA POLISI, SEKOLAH, ORANG TUA KITA HAL TAK SENONOH YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU!" teriak chanyeol yeoja tersebut sambil menahan isakannya

Sedangkan sosok yang ditriaki hanya terlihat santai memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Sosok tersebut juga sama nakednya dengan dirinya

Isakkan chanyeol makin menjadi-jadi membuat sosok tersebut menghampirinya dan mulai membelai rambut chanyeol

"Jangan sentuh2! Kau jalang cepat pergi dari hadapanku", teriak chanyeol diikuti tangisnya

"Hey..calm down! Aku bersedia bertanggung jawab jika ada apa-apa" Baekhyun terlihat menenangkan chanyeol berusaha membelainya tetapi ditepis oleh chanyeol

"Tidak usah kau berpura-pura baik, aku begini karena kau dan sekarang kau puas hah? Membuatku menderita seumur hidup dan mengambil hak yang seharusnya menjadi milik pasangan ku kelak" Rintih chanyeol yang mulai putus asa

"Yeol…aku tidak sepenuhnya ingin membuatmu menderita yah aku akui kemarin aku keburu horny padahal niatnya hanya mengerjaimu, tapi setelah aku mengenalmu…tadi malam setelah kau pingsan kupikirkan….aku tertarik padamu" Jelas baekhyun disela-sela isakan chanyeol

Tiba-tiba chanyeol berhenti menangis dan menatap baekhyun terkejut . Menampakan wajah kagetnya dengan mata yang merah sembab dan hidung basah

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu? Baru pertama kali ya ada namja yang bilang tertarik padamu? Padahal aku belum mencintaimu atau menyukaimu lho…"

Baekhyun tertawa sinis kemudian ke kamar mandi meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih diam dengan wajah terkejut

Sesaat kemudian chanyeol kembali menangis dan memunguti pakainya bergegas memakainya..dan keluar meninggalkan rumah kecil yang sepertinya hanya sewaan baekhyun, buru-buru ia pergi dengan langkah pincang sebelum baekhyun selesai di kamar mandi dan mengunci rumah tersebut.

TBC

Note: maaf ceritanya loncat-loncat karena emang ada 3 kisah jadi pemeran utama nya ya 6 orang ok~


	3. Chapter 3

3 LOVES 3 STORIES CHAPTER 3

Jam 9 tepat Siwon dan Minho bergegas meninggalkan kegiatan gereja dan menuju studio dengan limousin hitam yang dikendarai Siwon.

Dilain arahpun heechul sudah sampai di depan gedung Choi Music Entertainment (CME), ia segera masuk ke dalam dan disapa oleh pria setengah baya yang sepertinya adalah staff di tempat tersebut.

"Selamat datang Nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya pria tersebu.t

Heenim membungkuk memberi salam setelah itu

"Iya saya dihubungi oleh rekan direktur tuan Choi untuk datang kemari, tepatnya jam 10" jelas Heenim

"Oh anda pasti Nona Kim, composer baru yang mengirim lagu ke sini kah?" tebak Pria tersebut

"Iya benar" Heenim memberi sedikit senyum sapaan

"Saya Lee Jinki biasa dipanggil Jinki asisten tuan Choi, tuan Choi mungkin sebentar lagi sampai dan Nona bisa menunggu diruanganya. Mari saya tunjukan"

Lalu heenim mengikuti pria tersebut ke ruangan uan choi, setelah sampai ia dipersilahkan duduk di sofa merah dan pria tersebut atau Jinki pamit untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"Nona bisa menunggu disini, oh ya saya masih ada pekerjaan nanti kalau tuan datang saya beritahu kalau Nona sudah menunggu terimakasih"

"Iya terima kasih juga Jinki-ssi"

Beberapa saat kemudian Limosin hitam memasuki area parker CME dan 2 tuan Choi masuk ke dalam, saat itu juga Jinki baru keluar dari ruang tunggu yang berada di dalam area pribadi tuan Choi.

"Oh tuan sudah datang, nona kim sudah menunggu di dalam"

"Iya terima kasih Jinki, bilang ke pantry tolong buatkan minuman untuk Nona Kim nanti antar ke ruangan saya"

"Baik tuan"

Siwon dan Minho akhirnya memasuki ruangan mereka dan disana Heenim duduk di sofa sambil memainkan jarinya, setelah ia lihat direktur Choi datang ia berdiri dan memberi salam.

"Annyeong Tuan Choi, saya Kim Heenim yang mengirim lagu ke CME"

Setelah memperkenalkan diri ia melihat ke depan dan dihadapanya berdiri seorang pria tampan bertubuh tegap sedang memberi senyum kepadanya tak lupa dengan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya, sesaat Heenim sempat terpesona dengan pemandangan di depanya.

"Annyeong Heenim-ssi, Saya Choi Siwon panggil saya Siwon saja kalau tidak keberatan dan ini keponakan saya sekaligus yang akan menyanyikan lagu anda kelak, Choi Minho"

"Minho imnida" minho menunduk memberi salam pada Heenim

"Ayo silahkan duduk semuanya langsung saja kita mulai"

Siwon mengajak Heenim dan Minho keruang pribadinya dan duduk di sebuah meja bundar yang biasa dipakai untuk rapat.

"Jadi tujuan saya memanggil anda kesini untuk meminta izin kalau lagu anda akan dijadikan hits terbaru Minho sekaligus saya minta pengarahan dari heenim-ssi untuk cara pembawaanya. Bagaimana pun juga ini milik anda dan anda pasti lebih tau maknanya, apa Heenim-ssi bersedia?" jelas Siwon

"Itu sebuah kehormatan untuk saya, tentu saja saya bersedia terima kasih tuan Choi"

Heenim tersenyum bahagia, dan.. Siwon sedikit terpesona dengan ehmm wajah Heenim

"Baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana kita mulai hari ini? Apa Heenim-ssi ada waktu luang?" tanya Siwon sambil sedikit menghindar dari tatapan Heenim.

"kebetulan hari ini saya kosong, jadi bisa-bisa saja"

"ok.. mari kita ke studio bawah, ayo minho"

Siwon, Heenim dan Minho pun menuju studio rekaman CME

Setelah sampai Siwon mempersilahkan Heenim untuk duduk di kursi piano untuk menyanyikan lagunya dan memberi contoh pada Minho.

"Heenim-sii, ceritakan isi lagu ini dan tidak keberatan kah sehabis itu nyanyikan untuk memberi gambaran Minho cara pembawaanya?" tanya Siwon

"Oh baiklah tuan Choi, kebetulan saya juga bisa memainkan piano"

Lalu Minho dan Siwon duduk sofa panjang untuk melihat Heenim

"Lagu ini bercerita tentang seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, dan setiap kali orang tersebut melihat bola mata orang yang dicintainya, ia merasa seperti terbang dan dunia terasa berhenti tetapi sayang ia hanya bisa menikmati cintanya sendirian. Walaupun begitu ia tetap bahagia karena memiliki ingatan dua mata orang yang dicintainya yang setiap detik mengingatnya membuat dirinya melayang" Jelas Heenim

Lagu Ballad tersebut berjudul "Fly Away"

Dan heenim mulai memainkan piano nya dan melantunkan lirik lagu tersebut.

" _i just feel fly away when i remember those eyes...fly away..." _

Heenim mengakhiri lagu tersebut dengan syahdu ditambah dengan vibra yang membuat akhiran lagu tersebut sangat manis.

Setelah selesai keheningan melanda ruangan tersebut dan Heenim bangkit dari kursi piano, baru setelah itu tepuk tangan dari Minho dan Siwon menggema.

Mereka sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Heenim mempunyai suara yang biasa dimiliki oleh penyanyi papan atas dan skills piano yang tinggi.

"Sungguh Heenim-ssi, anda sangat _multi-talented _saya merasa beruntung bekerja sama dengan anda. Kalau boleh tau apakah anda dulu penyanyi?" tanya Siwon yang kagum dengan suara Heenim

"Saya memang dulu bekerja di bidang Entertainer sampai...sebuah kecelakaan menimpa saya yah seperti yang anda lihat saya susah berjalan karena sebenarnya kaki kiri saya kaki palsu, dan proses penyembuhan dari kecelakaan tersebut memakan waktu tahunan sehingga saya harus berhenti bekerja" Jelas heenim sambil tersenyum menahan kesedihan kalau harus ingat kejadian tersebut

"Saya turut prihatin akan hal tersebut Heenim-ssi, tapi percayalah tuhan memberi cobaan pasti ada tujuanya dan saya yakin dengan usia anda yang terbilang masih muda dan bakat luar biasa tersebut banyak jalan untuk memulai karir anda lagi, saya pun bisa membantu"

Entah kenapa Siwon turut sedih mendengar cerita Heenim dan sepetinya ia merasa terganggu kalau Heenim sedih dan ada perasaan ia selalu ingin membuat perempuan tersebut tersenyum.. hemm

"Terima kasih Tuan-"

"Panggil saya Siwon, usia kita tidak berbeda jauh kok"

"eh..iya Siwon-ssi anda membantu sudah sangat banyak. Kalau boleh jujur saya sudah mengirim lagu saya ke banyak perusahaan entertainment tetapi selalu ditolak, lalu saya perbaiki masih tetap ditolak hingga perusahaan ini yang menerima dan saya sangat berterimakasih akan hal tersebut" Heenim menunduk kepada Siwon

"Wah anda tipe orang sangat tidak gampang menyerah saya sangat suka itu, lagu anda luar biasa saya yang harusnya berterimakasih karena mau membantu keponakan saya dalam membuat album barunya" Siwon pun tersenyum sangat hangat kepada Heenim

"Tenang saja Heenim-ssi, saya selalu bisa membantu anda dan anda bisa bekerja disini sebagai composser"

lalu Siwon menggenggam tangan Heenim, membuat Heenim sedikit kaget tetapi merasakan kehangatan dan mereka berdua saling memandang.. tiba-tiba

"EHEM" Minho berdehem karena merasa daritadi diacuhkan

"Oh maaf.. saya permisi dulu ada sesuatu yang mesti saya kerjakan nanti akan saya panggilkan Jungsoo untuk mulai melatihmu Minho, Heenim-ssi anda sudah bisa mulai memberi pengarahan pada Minho" Siwon salah tingkah karena deheman Minho

"Baiklah saya kira bisa saya tinggal, permisi" Siwon cepat-cepat meninggalkan studio dan seraya keluar dari studio berpapasan dengan Jungsoo.

"Jungso-ssi minho sudah menunggu didalam"

"oh maaf tuan kalau begitu saya telat"

"tidak apa-apa, ia sudah didalam bersama komposer musik baru kita"

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya kesana" dan Jungsoo menuju studio CME.

*di ruangan Choi Siwon*

Siwon POV

'apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa ia begitu menarik? Bibir merah tersebut, suara merdu, kulitnya senyumnya.. haish'

'kim heenim apakah...kau wanita pertama yang bisa membuatku tertarik eum'

'kenapa aku seperti ini..ayolah Choi Siwon dia hanya rekan kerjamu tidak ada pikiran lain kau harus focus menjadi Direktur CME.. tetapi apa salahnya kalau aku menyukai Kim Heenim? Toh dia juga belum menikah, berbakat tetapi semoga saja ia belum punya kekasih'

Siwon bermain dengan pikiranya sendiri di ruanganya sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah Kim Heenim

*END SIWON POV*

*Apartment Taemin Heenim*

Taemin sedang menonton TV tiba-tiba bel kamar berbunyi

"TING TONG'

'Siapa ya..perasaan baru jam 3 masa sih Eonni sudah pulang? Katanya sekitar jam 6 an'

Taemin pun bergegas ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang, segera ia membuka pintu dan..

"OMONA! YEOLLIE-AH APA YANG TERJADI?" teriak Taemin

Ternyata sahabatnya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba langsung menghambur kepelukanya, ia lihat chanyeol dalam keadaan berantakan masih memakai seragam sekolah yang kusut, rambut acak-acakan, seluruh badanya mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan ia menangis!

"Ayo Chanyeol kita masuk tenangkan dirimu di dalam" Lalu taemin menggandeng sahabatnya yang sedang kacau dan menuntun badan lemasnya ke sofa

"Aku buatkan teh hangat dulu tunggu sebentar yeollie-ah"

Taemin lalu ke dapur dan balik membawa secangkir teh yang masih agak panas dan memberikanya kepada Chanyeol.

"te-te-hiks-rimakasih taemin-ah" Chanyeol menerima teh tersebut dengan gemetaran

"Nah kalau kau sudah tenang kau bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi' Taemin membelai punggung sahabatnya dan menenangkanya

"Aku..hiks..hiks" Chanyeol ingin menangis mengingat kejadian semalam, mengingat kini dirinya sudah tidak suci lagi.

"Aku..sudah tidak suci lagi taemin..hiks ..baekhyun hiks..kemarin..."

Taemin menutupi mulutnya dengan tanganya shock dengan hal tersebut

"DIA MEMPERKOSAKU TAEMIN!" chanyeol menjerit frustrasi

"Tenang yeollie, nanti kita selesaikan bersama apa kau sudah pulang ke rumah?"

"Aku tidak berani bertemu eomma, kasihan eomma bebannya di tempat kerja sudah banyak setelah appa meninggal hiks..aku tidak ingin ia frustrasi"

Taemin lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat "Yasudah, biar masalah ini kita hadapi bersama yeol dan mungkin eonni ku mau membantu dan kupastikan eomma mu tidak tau hal ini, jangan menangis lagi ya.. ayo minum teh nya"

Dalam hati Taemin betapa ia sangat membenci mahluk yang bernama Byun Baekhyun yang telah merusak sahabatnya yang ia sayangi.

Setelah Chanyeol tenang ia meminjamkanya pakaian ganti dan handuk untuk Chanyeol. Selesai Chanyeol membersihkan diri ia sudah kembali dapat tersenyum, hickey-hickey bekas Baekhyun sudah pudar karena ia gosok keras-keras dengan scrub.

"OMO..sekarang sudah jam 4..chanyeol aku harus menjemput eonni di CME building apa kau mau ikut atau tinggal disini?" tanya taemin

"Aku ikut saja Taemin'

"Baiklah..ayo kita harus segera berangkat ke Halte"

Dan mereka pun berangkat menuju tempat Heenim-eonni bekerja.

*CME building*

"Nah, cukup untuk latihan hari ini Minho-ssi, terima kasih Heenim-ssi sudah mau membantu" Kata Jungsoo vokal coach Minho.

"Ne, sama-sama Jungsoo-ssi" Heenim membungkuk memberi salam dan Jungsoo merapikan buku-bukunya dan meninggalkan studio CME.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantu saya Heenim-ssi, boleh saya memanggil anda Noona? Heenim-ssi cukup memanggil saya Minho saja, saya baru kelas 3 SMA" kata Minho

"Tentu saja sangat boleh, wah kau hebat sekali Minho di usia semuda itu sudah mempunyai pengalam menyanyi sangat banyak, adik perempuanku juga kelas 3 SMA

dan suka musik, tapi sayang bakatnya tidak sebesar kau Minho." Heenim tertawa menceritakan adik perempuanya

"Oh siapa namanya Noona?" Tanya Minho

"Kim Taemin"

'sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama tersebut.. tapi dimana' pikir minho

"Oh.."

Minho merasa AC studio sangat dingin dan tiba-tiba.."Noona saya permisi ke toilet dulu"

"Oh iya silahkan Minho" Heenim tertawa melihat ekspresi Minho yang berusaha menahan sesuatu dan langsung lari keluar dari studio.

*ChanTae's side*

Chanyeol dan Taemin baru sampai ke CME building dan langsung disambut beberapa staff dan menanyakan tujuan mereka kesana.

"Saya ingin menjemput Eonni Kim Heenim, saya adiknya"

"Oh iya kalian berdua silahkan menunggu diruangan tunggu ikuti saya" seorang ahjussi yang sepertinya staff CME mengantar mereka.

"Eumm..maaf Ahjussi saya boleh menumpang ke toilet?" Tanya taemin, sepertinya AC CME sangat dingin.

"Iya silahkan, lurus saja dari sini nanti belok kiri" jelas ahjussi tersebut.

Taemin langsung lari menuju toilet sepertinya tidak tahan, Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Saya tinggal dulu Nona, saya masih banyak pekerjaan permisi"

Lalu Ahjussi tersebut meninggalkan chanyeol sendiri di ruang tunggu.

*Sementara itu*

Taemin berlari sangat kencang setelah melihat symbol 'restroom' dan tibatiba ia terpleset dan….

BUGH 'HAP'

Hampir ia terjatuh ke lantai kalau tidak ada sebuah tangan menahan badannya.. sesorang dengan lengan yang sangat kekar dan ketika ia membuka matanya…

"…m-m-minho-ssi…?'

"Kau…Taemin?" Tanya nya ragu, dan sesaat mereka berpandangan.

TBC

PS: maaf kalau kepanjangan sebenarnya ceritanya udah selesai, tapi update nya aja satu-satu biar…seru :D


End file.
